


Violent Alliance

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Hate Sex, Hurt Jared, M/M, Rough Sex, but he holds his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared’s been on the run ever since the warlord Reedus killed his family and conquered their city. Now, Jeff Morgan, the man whose help Jared once rejected and drove into an alliance with Reedus, has caught up with Jared. And he hasn’t forgotten what happened two years ago.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Violent Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the supernatural masquerade for this prompt: JDM/Jared, dirty & rough. What it says on the tin. The dirtier the better, any kind of rough. Dubcon or noncon fine, not necessary. Jeff has desired Jared for a long time.
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

Jared’s lungs are burning. The mud squelches under his feet, the rain pelts his face. He ducks branches and fights through shrubbery, he jumps fallen logs, slip-slides, almost falls on the slippery ground but manages to stay upright and run on. He’s panting harshly, sweat is running down his back, and his legs are getting heavy. But he can’t stop. A thorny branch catches the sleeve of his tunic and the old, worn fabric tears, exposing his arm to the cold rain.

Behind him, he hears the horses, hears their riders shout.

He’s been on the run for years, hiding out in the woods, moving from cave to hidden hideout to cave. The warlord who killed his parents and drove him out of his home had never managed to find him. Except that now, he has. It doesn’t matter. Jared can’t just give up.

He can hear his pursuers coming closer. The horses only have a small advantage in the dense forest, but unless Jared finds a hiding place, they’ll catch up sooner or later.

Jared jumps over a ledge, rolls down a mossy slope and almost crashes into a giant tree. Shaking, he gets to his feet, stumbles on, through the low hanging branches of a thick willow. He crosses the hard ground under the tree’s dense canopy, takes a deep breath and then peeks out the other side. And looks right into the pointy end of a sharp steel blade.

“Look what I finally found,” a deep voice says.

Jared steps back and spins, starts to run but something heavy hits him in the back of his head and the world goes dark.

Jared wakes with a start. His head hurts and he’s cold. He’s sitting on a hard dirt floor in a dark cabin. There’s only one tiny window, the fading daylight throwing long shadows into the dirty room.

Jared tries to move, but his arms are tied behind the beam he’s leaning against. Fuck. He strains against the ropes, but all it does is make them bite deeper into his skin. So he stills and takes stock. He’s cold, hungry, thirsty, and tired. He’s covered in leaves and twigs, there’s a thick crust of dirt squished under his nails, and there’s something stuck in the hair behind his ear that he can’t dislodge, but he’s not trying too hard because his head starts to throb. The rest of his body seems to be okay. For now at least.

If Reedus caught him, Jared doesn’t know what he’s still doing here. Jared is the last living member of his family, the only one with a claim to the Dark Keep. He’s the only one who could challenge Reedus for the throne, the only one who’d get the blessing of the high priestess. But her blessing isn’t worth anything when he doesn’t have an army and Reedus has made sure that all of Jared’s family's supporters met a horrific enough end to discourage any kind of rebellion. He rules the land with fear and blood.

Jared should have left a long time ago, but he couldn't. He could have prevented all of it, but he’d been too proud. So he stayed in the periphery, trying to help whenever he could. He couldn’t help but bide his time, wait until Reedus got old, until every single living soul hated him and his soldiers and then maybe, Jared could finally free his people.

But apparently, Jared hasn’t been hiding well enough.

Wood creaks and cold air blows against Jared’s back. So the door is behind him then. Jared draws a deep breath. He was nineteen years old when Reedus and his hoard came. He didn’t show fear then when his uncle tried to negotiate with them for the first time. He didn’t show fear when they took the city a year later. And now, after living on his own in the woods for two years, he’s certainly not going to show fear.

Heavy footsteps come closer. They come up to Jared, walk around him. Heavy, mud-caked boots, a fine fur-lined coat pushed back over broad shoulders revealing a black knee-length riding tunic slit at the side. A broad belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a howling wolf’s head. Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Fuck.

Wearily, Jared looks up into Morgan’s face. In the last three years, his dark stubble has grown into a short salt and pepper beard. But his dark eyes are still sharp under heavy brows and his strong features have lost nothing of their impressive severity.

If Jared hadn’t been so panicked and out of breath under the willow, he would probably have recognized his dark voice too. It’s hard to forget the voice that told him his parents were dead.

Morgan squats down in front of him, bringing his dark eyes on the same level as Jared’s. “Hey there, sweetheart. Long time no see.” He grins and reaches out, pulls a twig from Jared’s long hair. “You really have turned into one wily son of a bitch. After I almost caught you a year ago, I thought for sure you’d finally left the area. And yet, you’re still here. Why is that?”

Jared sighs. “Look, what are we still doing here? Why don’t you just drag me back to the keep so Reedus can do his villain speech and throw me off the walls?”

Morgan’s brows shoot up. “You want to die that badly, there are easier ways.”

Jared snorts. “I don’t want to die at all. But I don’t like people who play with their food.”

Morgan grins. “Too bad.” He stands up and takes off his cloak, carelessly throws the expensive material over the rickety table in the corner. “Besides, who says that I’ll bring you to Reedus?”

Jared raises his brows. “Are you not his right hand anymore? His second in command? The fucking piece of robber scum who threw away his honor to lick a monster’s boots?”

Morgan’s eyes flash darkly. “Watch your mouth, boy.”

“What, or you’ll kill me?” Jared laughs in his face.

“I never licked his boots,” Morgan says evenly. “And the days of being second in command will be over as soon as I return.”

“You served him for three years. As if that’s going to change now.” Jared scoffs. “You were nothing before Reedus came and you’re still nothing. You betrayed your honor for nothing.”

Unfazed, Morgan looks at him. “If your family hadn’t treated me like the scum of the earth, I never would have joined him. Reedus may be a monster, but at least he recognized my value.”

“You were a fucking bandit,” Jared says coldly. “A highwayman, little better than a common thief.”

Morgan laughs harshly. “I ruled my people fairly and made sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their bowls. Just because my ancestors aren’t listed in the Golden Scrolls, like yours, _your highness_ , doesn’t make me less of a leader, less of a lord. And look who’s free and living in a castle now and who’s all alone, hiding out in the woods like an outlaw.”

Jared clenches his jaw and says nothing.

Reedus had come from the north with his men, conquering and bleeding the city-states on the plains like locusts. Just before Reedus had taken the city of Jared’s family, Morgan had made Jared’s uncle an offer. Give him a royal child to wed, give him an ancient title and trade relations, and he’d fight alongside them against Reedus. Jared’s uncle had haughtily refused. Morgan was no lord, he was a marauder, and he had no place in the city and its ancient castle. And young, naive Jared had believed his uncle when he’d said that they’d be able to defeat Reedus without any help. Jared’s violent response to Morgan’s deep, rough voice, the way his dark eyes glinted in his face, the tattoos and impressive scars on his arms only made Jared detest him harder. Jared had been too proud to see the barbarians’ strength in the field and much too proud to consider marrying a man like Morgan, rough and uncultured, forged in the cold winds of the steppe, no matter how hard he had to fight to suppress his attraction to him.

His reaction had been much more vicious when Morgan had sought him out in secret, given him the option to overrule his uncle. He’d taken Jared’s hand, had kissed it gently like it was courteous in their land, and then he’d pulled him in, kissed his mouth with a burning intensity that made Jared’s head spin. He’d never been kissed like that. He’d never felt heat and wanton desire like that. Had never felt rough stubble against his cheek, had never felt hard, calloused hands holding his face. Jared was a prince and yet, he fell into Morgan’s arms like a common whore looking for coin. Horrified, he’d pushed Morgan away, told him he’d never marry a miscreant like him.

Instead of leaving, Morgan had offered his alliance to Reedus who had gladly taken it.

And when Jared’s city burned and Reedus took his family prisoner, Jared realized how wrong he’d been, how arrogant. How he should have saved his people.

And now, Jared’s here, at Morgan’s mercy. The very man he refused and who helped kill his family. He wonders if it’s going to be worse than with Reedus. Either way, Jared’s not going to show fear.

“So, how’s the castle treating you?” Jared asks derisively. “Reedus doesn’t share power and I hear you still haven’t found a high-born who’d stoop so low as to marry you.”

Morgan scoffs. “You don’t know anything about what’s going on in the castle. And you shouldn’t worry your pretty little head about my marital status, I have someone in mind.” Mogan smirks at Jared. “And as for Reedus, he won’t be on the throne much longer. Power has truly corrupted him. He only cares about wine and women and the flatterers who whisper lies into his ears. Everyone can see that he’s not fit to rule.”

Jared searches Morgan’s expression, calm and confident. “But you are.”

Morgan nods.

Great. Jared is going to die as a political pawn.

“So you’re going to capture me, drag me back to the city, and stake your claim upon wiping out the last heir of the Padalecki family.” Jared takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. Tries not to think of his aunt and uncle dangling from the gallows. Of his parents’ grave, he never got to see.

He opens his eyes again when Morgan comes closer. He kneels down in front of Jared again. Reaches out, touches his calloused hand with the tattooed wrists and knuckles to Jared’s cheek. “Don’t be daft, Jared,” he says, almost gently.

Then he leans in to kiss Jared.

Jared’s frozen in shock. Morgan’s mouth is warm, his beard surprisingly soft. His hand is tight on Jared’s jaw, tilting his head to the side. His mouth slides against Jared’s, gently sucking on his bottom lip as he draws back. It’s so different from their last kiss, it makes Jared’s head spin.

Morgan pulls back and tilts his head with an amused smile. “My offer still stands.”

Jared snaps out of it. Rage fills him and he spits into Morgan's face. “You killed my entire family.”

Morgan’s eyes narrow and he wipes the spit from his cheek. “Reedus killed your family.”

“And you helped,” Jared shouts back. “You were there, every step of the way.”

Morgan glares at him. “Actually, your family doomed themselves when they refused my offer of alliance. I wasn’t asking for much, just the respect I was due, and they dismissed me like I was a common thief. They’d grown soft and weak behind their walls, and they ignored what was happening right in front of them.”

Jared shakes his head. He can’t admit that Morgan isn’t wrong, that Jared thought about his life before Reedus during many sleepless nights and came to the realization that his family’s mismanagement ruined the strength of their lands and basically invited the invasion. That their ignorance of the nearing danger made it impossible to defend the city.

Morgan shrugs, unrepentant. “Your family died of their own arrogance. And I was still prepared to offer a peaceful solution. _You_ were the one who rejected _me_.”

Jared pushes the memories of Morgan’s proposal and his own failure away. He can’t admit defeat to Morgan’s face. So he juts his chin out. “Yeah, and in revenge, you killed my family and you would have killed me too if I hadn’t escaped.”

“Escaped, huh?” Morgan raises a thick eyebrow. “Why do you think that there was no guard stationed in the dungeons when the servant smuggled you the keys?”

Jared’s mouth falls open. “No. That—no. Chad helped and I got lucky.”

“Even after you rejected my proposal, I asked Reedus to give you to me,” Morgan says wistfully. “Spoils of war, I told him.”

Jared shakes his head in horror.

“But he thought it would be too dangerous.” Morgan raises a shoulder. “Reedus knows how loyal your people are to your family, that the high priestess would always endorse you.” Morgan reaches for Jared again but this time, Jared jerks his head back. Morgan isn’t perturbed. He trails his tattooed knuckles along Jared’s shoulder and his arm. “But I knew you’d be the key. Eventually. And, well. You were the prettiest prize I’d ever seen, with such fire. And even though you rejected me, I felt how you reacted to my kiss.” Morgan grins. “So I helped you escape. Thought I might get another shot again sometime later. And here we are.”

“Fuck you,” Jared shoots back.

Morgan laughs. “You’ve got spunk, Jared. And you’re smart too. Made me chase you for two years. Thought I’d lost you a couple of times. But now, you’re mine.”

“Never.”

Morgan takes a blade from his belt. Jared stills, while his heart beats like crazy. Slowly, Morgan cuts Jared bonds. He stands back, gives Jared room, and Jared quickly fights to his feet. He’s grown since he was nineteen. He’s taller than Morgan now, but Morgan doesn’t seem worried. He puts the knife away.

“I’ll destroy Reedus,” Morgan says. “And I will share the throne with you.”

“You’re lying,” Jared shoots back reflexively.

Morgan shakes his head. “The lands are going to shit. The people are suffering and they’re not bringing in enough product to trade. We’re getting poorer every day and the military threat is rising. I can defend the Dark Keep, hold it as long as necessary, but I need someone who’ll guide the people. Someone the people will love and support and do everything for. Someone who’ll inspire strength and loyalty.”

Jared can’t believe him. “You can’t. I mean, how could you ever trust me?”

Morgan smiles. “Couldn’t I? Even after I let you slit Reedus’ throat?”

Jared swallows. He has imagined killing Reedus over and over. But he’s also imagined Morgan’s death plenty of times. That he helped him escape changes nothing. _Nothing_.

“I admit, it’s a gamble. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve to convince you.” Morgan looks delighted by the prospect. “I’m game if you are.”

Jared can’t move. He hates Morgan with a burning passion. But killing Reedus, taking back his family’s lands, saving his people…

Morgan doesn’t wait for him to make a decision. With two steps he crosses the distance between then. One of his hands grips Jared’s neck iron-tight, the other settles on his ass and pulls him in. This time, Morgan’s kiss isn’t gentle. His mouth is hot and insistent on Jared’s, teeth catching his lower lip until Jared gasps and Morgan pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Jared’s first instinct is to bite down, but Morgan’s thumb digs into his throat, a sharp warning.

Jared tries to evade him, puts his hands on Morgan’s shoulders to push, but Morgan’s hold doesn’t loosen.

“I know you want me, Jared,” he mutters against Jared’s neck, his dark voice sending shudders down Jared’s spine. “I always thought part of why you rejected me so harshly was because you couldn’t believe you were attracted to a filthy thief, a lowlife highway robber.” He laughs, rough and dangerous. “But you like it. You’re a smart cookie, Jared, and stubborn to boot. None of the fancy suitors your family invited to the keep could ever turn your head.”

“You’re so fucking full of yourself,” Jared grinds out.

Morgan just hums unperturbed and pulls Jared’s hips flush against his. Jared can feel Morgan’s hardness through their pants and to his anger, his own body reacts to it.

“I bet it gets awfully lonely in these woods.” Morgan’s mouth slides down his neck, kissing and biting.

Goosebumps pebble Jared’s skin and he gasps for air when Morgan’s teeth close around the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Come on, sweetheart, you’re made to rule. You know how to play the game of the courts, but you need a warrior at your side to protect the lands. We’ll be perfect together.”

“You’re nothing more than a filthy thief who thinks a bloody victory makes him a lord.”

“It’s the law of the fittest, Jared.” Morgan pulls back to look into Jared’s eyes. They’re both breathing fast and Jared’s cock is fully hard by now, trapped between his and Morgan’s body. “You don’t need an ancient heritage to command an army, you need skill. And I know you appreciate my skills,” he adds with a dirt grin.

“You fucking asshole.” Jared doesn’t get further because Morgan cuts him off with his mouth.

“Maybe,” he mutters against Jared’s lips, “but I’ll always treat you right. And you know this is the smart choice.”

Jared groans in frustration, wants to rip Morgan's head off, but his body is also burning with a different kind of desire. He’s torn between hate and lust until Morgan’s mouth coaxes his lips open once again, almost playful, adoring, and something in Jared breaks. He grips Morgan’s shoulders and pulls him in, slams their bodies together.

“Fuck,” Morgan growls and his hands on Jared’s hips frantically start tearing at his clothes. Jared tries to help, buttons fly and strings tear, Morgan’s hands are hard on Jared’s skin, holding him tight, anchoring him and Jared desperately tries to hold on. His fingernails scratch over Morgan’s skin, making him hiss and with perverse joy Jared grinds them in deeper.

Morgan groans. “You little shit.”

“You like it.”

“Yeah.” Morgan laughs, reaches into Jared’s open pants and strokes his cock. Jared’s knees almost give out at the tight friction. “What do you say, Jared? You and me against Reedus?”

Jared can barely think with Morgan’s hand on his dick, but he can’t let Morgan win either. He leans forward, mouths at Morgan’s neck, the skin behind his ear, and Morgan moans, his hand around Jared’s dick faltering.

It’s a rush of power Jared has never experienced before and he watches Morgan’s face, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, watches his broad chest heave. Jared could have this man, have him as his weapon to execute his revenge. And after, well, they’d have to see who’d win if it was just the two of them.

“Okay,” Jared says.

Morgan laughs breathlessly, “Oh sweetheart, I can see the wheels in your head turning. This is going to be fun. But first…” Morgan pushes Jared down to his knees. “Prove it.”

Jared glared up at Morgan, but he just pulls his cock fully out of his pants. “Come on, Jared.”

He’s big and hard, precome forming at the tip and Jared swallows. He’s not a virgin, but Morgan wasn’t wrong. Jared doesn’t have a lot of company out here in the woods. But he’s not going to show any weakness.

Grudgingly, Jared opens his mouth when Morgan presses his dick against his lips. Morgan’s taste is strong and salty and Jared almost chokes when he feeds him his dick. Jared reaches for him, wraps his hand around the base to take control and Morgan lets out an appreciative hum, his fingers almost gently cupping Jared’s jaw.

Slowly, Jared starts moving, hollows his cheeks to suck him and Morgan groans. Jared concentrates on the feeling of Morgan’s cock on his tongue, tries to block out his surroundings, the ache in his knees, Morgans hand on his face, but Morgan starts cursing a blue streak soon enough and when Jared doubles his efforts, Morgan’s curses are interspersed with praise that Jared can’t stop from turning him on.

“So fucking pretty, fuck, boy, look at you, so good on your knees for me.”

Jared bristles, uses his teeth, just a warning, and Morgan laughs.

“Feisty. Gods, I’ve waited so fucking long for this day and it’s even better than I thought it would be. Fuck, every fucking day out here in these damned woods was worth finding you, sweetheart, gods, you’re fucking perfect, all of you, can’t wait to have all of you.”

Morgan’s deep voice wraps around Jared, soothes his anger, stokes the fire in his belly until his dick is painfully pushing against the confines of his pants.

Jared fully expects Morgan to use him, come down his throat, but Morgan pulls him up and kisses him violently. “Fuck, taste like me.”

Then Morgan manhandles him through the room until Jared bumps into the table. Morgan pushes him around and bends him over, face to the dusty surface of the table. Morgan roughly pulls his pants down and Jared can’t do anything but push his ass out.

He hears Morgan spit in his hand and then he’s touching him, not slick enough, but Jared doesn’t care because Morgan’s breathing is strained and his fingers shake and Jared just wants it so bad.

“This what you want, sweetheart?”

“Fuck you, you fucking bastard.”

Morgan pushes two fingers inside, the sudden stretch burns, but Jared doesn’t want it to stop anyway.

“So this is what you want, then.”

Jared slams a hand on the table, hates Morgan’s smug tone, but Morgan pays him no mind, keeps fingering him open and Jared grinds his teeth and just takes it.

“I know what you need,” Morgan mutters.

“Then fucking give it to me,” Jared bites out. “If you can.”

Morgan laughs. “I really love your spunk.” He pulls out his fingers, there’s the blunt pressure of his cock and then he slams inside.

Jared’s mouth falls open in a wordless scream. It’s too much, too fast, Morgan’s too big, splitting him open, but then Morgan’s broad hand is rubbing up and down his flank, like he’s a nervous racehorse and Morgan stills. He fills Jared inescapably, absolutely, and Jared forces himself to breathe. Finally, when he can focus on more than just Morgan’s dick in his ass, he hears Morgan muttering, praising him really; how pretty Jared is, how fucking good he feels, how he’s never going to give him up ever again, how he’s going to worship his body for the rest of his life.

Jared takes a deep breath, the smell of the moldy cabin and the forest outside calming him, then he pushes back against Morgan then, revels in the harsh breath Morgan sucks in.

“Fuck.”

Morgan pulls out, almost all the way before he slams back inside. And this time, he doesn't stop. Doesn’t hesitate. He fucks Jared fast and hard, so deep Jared thinks he can almost taste him in the back of his throat. Jared tries to hold on to the table, and gets a splinter into his hand. The pain barely registers through the heavy drag of Morgan’s dick inside of him.

And Morgan never stops talking. His voice is a deep rumbling blanket of praise that winds Jared up higher and higher. When Mogan shifts his hips and pushes inside the next time, Jared sees stars.

“Fuck, yes. There, right there, do that again.”

And Morgan obliges. “That’s it, sweetheart, come for me.” He reaches around Jared and starts jerking his cock. “Come on, sweetheart, no reason you can’t enjoy this too.”

And by the gods, Jared does.

“That’s it, let go. Just think what it’ll feel like, what we can do together.”

They’re going to fucking destroy Reedus. Jared’s entire body locks up and he comes with a shout.

“Fuck, so pretty.” Morgan’s hands are almost reverent on Jared’s back and ass before he slams into him again and again until he finally comes deep inside of Jared.

Morgan lets out a deep satisfied sigh. He pulls out quickly, making Jared flinch and before Jared has the chance to stand up Morgan’s hand is on his ass, dragging his fingers over his sore hole. Jared feels Morgan’s come leak out of him and almost tenderly, Morgan drags his fingers through it, again and again.

“I have a really good feeling about this, sweetheart. What do you think?”

Jared tenses, pulled out of his postorgasmic haze. He hates the smugness in Morgan’s voice.

“Don’t go shy on me now, sweetheart.” Morgan’s voice is a throaty drawl.

He grips Jared's left thigh and shoulder and slams him around, lifting Jared's knee and stepping between Jared's legs. Cold air hits Jared’s front and his wet dick and he feels weirdly exposed with Morgan staring down at him.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,” Morgan said, pointedly dragging his fingers through the evidence covering Jared's dick. “Though I’m curious. Is it the danger you enjoy? The murderous alliance?” Morgan lifts a smug eyebrow. “Or is it just me?”

“Fuck you,” Jared bites out.

Morgan laughs. “I really like you, Jared. Always have. And if your uncle had agreed to an alliance before we took the city, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.” Morgan’s expression sobers. “Think about it, Jared. Think about it strategically.”

Jared narrows his eyes. “You understand that you don’t make it that easy, do you?”

“Well, you do hurt my feelings every time you call me an uncultured highway robber,” Morgan says lightly, but there’s a tightness around his eyes that makes Jared think there’s some truth to it.

Jared sits up, his face only inches from Morgan’s. “Well, it’s what you are,” Jared says. He looks down his body, at the red marks blooming all over his skin, then back into Morgan’s face. “A brutish criminal. But.” Jared reaches out, fits a hand against Morgan’s beard. “It’s exactly what I need right now.” Jared takes a deep breath. “We have a deal. I swear.”

Morgan’s dark eyes bore into Jared’s. “You know that once you marry me, I’m not letting you go and I’m not giving you up. You’ll be mine, Jared. Finally mine.”

Jared flexes his fingers, strokes Morgan’s beard and every so slightly, Morgan leans into his touch.

Jared smiles. “We’ll see about that.”

Morgan just laughs.

“First though,” Jared says darkly, “you bring me Reedus. And then, I’ll marry you with his head on a spike as decoration for the city plaza.”

Morgan grins, his teeth glinting white and sharp in his salt and pepper beard. “Whatever pleases you, sweetheart.”

He raises his come-covered hand to Jared’s face. Jared licks at the pad of his thumb, then slowly sucks at Morgan’s fingers, never taking his eyes off Morgan’s face. Morgan stares at Jared with burning eyes, the smugness giving way to naked desire. Jared tilts his head, blinks up at Morgan through the hair falling into his face. Morgan swallows, leans closer like he’s hypnotized, then he roughly drags his thumb along Jared’s bottom lip and kisses him, a deep groan rumbling out of his chest.

Jared leans back, opens up and lets Morgan take his mouth again. Oh yeah. He will get whatever pleases him. And if he’s not sure right now what that is—Morgan’s head on a stake next to Reedus’ or Morgan next to him on the throne—well, Jared will figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
